Rudy Myers
Rudy Myers is one of the many protagonists of Tomodachi. He is mainly associated with the color Green. He is a student in the 7th grade along with Nagisa, Min-Jun, Hyun-a, and Felix. Background Rudy used to live in Puerto Rico along with most of his family, but ended up moving to America at a very young age. Coming from a rich family, he became quite popular around middle school despite disliking the attention. He lives at a hotel his family owns. His feelings of inferiority to his younger sister Ruby has caused him to be slightly insecure and self-depreciative, for he believes he should be the perfect role-model for her, being the oldest sibling. Despite this, he still cares for her and his younger sister Adriana deeply. Wanting to make some real friends at school, he thought of creating a club to make some. After meeting Nagisa, it inspired him to make one even more. When creating the Anime Club, he was slightly hesitant on inviting his sister, due to thinking that she would outshine him once again, but ended up inviting her anyway. They eventually learn to understand each other and open up more often. Appearance Rudy is a dark-skinned teenage boy with an average build. He has sharp hunter green eyes and slightly messy and spiky white hair. His casual attire is quite simplistic, for he wears a white long sleeved t-shirt with the letters "PR" spelled on it, a crimson red flannel, and medium-length pants. Much like Nagisa, he also owns and wears a standard black watch. He occasionally wears black thick rimmed glasses as well. For school, he wears the standard uniform consisting of a light blue polo shirt and long black pants without any alterations, unlike his friends. Personality Rudy is a polite, reserved and modest boy who is calm and mature. He also tends to be a bit hard on others, but has good intentions, because he wants what’s best for them. Despite his calm nature, he tends to worry a lot, and is very protective of other people. He even tends to panic often and jump to conclusions. He’s quite self-deprecating, and thinks others have more potential than he does. This leads him to feel inferior to his little sister Ruby, for he thinks she’s better at many other things than he is. But much like his sister, he has a strong will and is very hard-working. Despite being popular, he hates all the attention he gets at school and wishes to achieve things on his own. Whenever he gets complimented on something from someone who is close to him, he tends to get flustered easily. As time passes, he becomes better at expressing his feelings and worries less. Even with his reserved nature, Rudy has Zoophobia, which causes him to panic when around certain animals. He's secretly a huge fan of Yuri doujinshi, but gets embarrassed once it's acknowledged. Hobbies His talent is writing music. He enjoys listening to songs and often plays on his acoustic guitar at home. He likes attending musical concerts, collecting merchandise, and composing songs for his family. Etymology The name Rudy means "popular wolf," and his surname Myers means "physician." Trivia * In the original storyline, the only different thing about him was that his name was 'Kazuo,' and was the last person to join the club instead of being the founder. He was also initially going to be Nagisa's childhood friend, but that was changed. * He is the only member of the club other than Felix to not have any nicknames. * Despite his fear of particular animals, he adores birds. Category:Characters